Abigail Palmer
Abigail is a character designed around the concept of dodging. She is the younger sister of Mr. President, and first appeared in DBA right after he left. She is always suspicious of everything, and it takes a lot to gain her trust. One of the few people to ever do this is P.W 2101, her closest friend. Powers Abigail's whole thing is being able to dodge. Her passive allows her to roll to dodge literally anything thrown her way. The downside is that her opponents have a chance to doge anything from her. Her weapon, funnily enough, is a dodge ball cannon that she made herself. Two of her abilities center around the use of this weapon. One ability fires the weapon five times, the other fires a shot that's harder to dodge. Abigail almost never uses these abilities, however. Her third ability, however, she uses almost constantly. It is titled "Avoiding Fate," and allows her or an ally to reroll any roll once per round. One of her proficiency upgrades gave her the power to pick up and throw extremely heavy objects. As a result, she usually just throws things at her enemies instead of shooting with her weapon, or punching them. Destruction Bench Agreement WIP Lost DBA Episode 2: Attack on Boi Abigail spent a lot of time at the beginning of the episode doing what she does best: Throwing heavy things at her enemies. The first thing she did was throw a generator at Melograno Valentine and Robin Ore, pinning them beneath it. She then threw a fridge at them on her next turn. Abigail was spending most of the combat running around and throwing things, until the bois came. When the first one showed up, she wasn't even slightly worried. She was mildly concerned when a large amount of them started to appear, but foolishly didn't do anything about it. Instead, she picked up Robin and threw him at Fabian, which knocked out Robin. She busied herself fighting Fabian, but shortly, they were surrounded by the Bois. At this time, Abigail's only remaining teammate, Jillete Hayashi, said "I choose life." and ran offstage. Abigail, however, was not willing to give up. With help from one of her teammate's summons, she was able to escape the ring of Bois by double moving. Before she could move again, the Bois pulled together to form THE ULTIMATE BOI. She saw this, and realized she still had a chance. Her next move was to finish off Fabian, who had very little stamina left. She ran up to him and, as Belmoley put it, "nutshot him to death." She then started to move toward the ultimate boi, ad Melograno tunneled inside it. Once the Boi became immobile, she fired her weapon into the hole left by Melograno, causing the ball to bounce around inside, finish off Melograno, and knock him into the self destruct button, which blew up the giant boi. Belmoley immediately whisper yelled that he had aced the entire team. This was Belmoley's proudest moment as Abigail. Trivia * Abigail was not originally meant to be Mr. President's sister. Belmoley had the epithet on the back burner, and eventually made the name Abigail Palmer. The fact that Mr. President's lore mentioned that he used to be Jacob Palmer completely slipped him by. After Mr. President disappeared in episode 24, Belmoley knew what had to be done. * Abigail is Belmoley's favorite character to play, and the one he plays most. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters